


The Right Partner

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: If Amber is Your Soul, Then Baby, I'm Drowning In It [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Molly, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Making Love, Pining Sherlock, Post-Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Romance, these two are the epitome of adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: After Molly's fiancé writes a spiteful blog post about her, she breaks up with him, but she never expected Sherlock to come to her rescue and take matters into his own hands.





	1. An Unpleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplyShelbs16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/gifts).



> This is dedicated to my dear friend, Shelby, who requested a prompt from me a while back. I hope you like it, darling!❤️

* * *

 

**It is my belief that women do not have orgasms. They simply aren't capable. They may feel a certain amount of pleasure when it comes to sex, but actually climaxing? No. They fake orgasms to make men feel good about themselves so they don't have to indulge them with their bodies for a lengthy period of time. Men are the only ones of either gender who enjoy and experience intercourse. Women only have sex to please them and that, I think, is a shame.**

Molly stared at the screen in front of her, wishing that she were having a terrible dream. Unfortunately, this was all too real. Her fiancé, Tom, had put an incredibly hurtful blog post up last night that was about her. How did she know it was about her? Because they'd just finished having sex several hours ago and Tom left afterwards, since he hadn't been pleased with Molly's performance.

Those were his exact words. Her _performance_.

It wasn't Molly's fault that the sex was subpar. She told Tom beforehand that she was exhausted because she worked a double shift that day, but he kept pushing her to sleep with him. So, she gave in to shut him up. Obviously, that had been a huge mistake, like their entire bloody relationship since he found it acceptable to say ugly things about her online.

Rage welled up within Molly and her fingers clacked out a harsh reply on the keyboard. Before she could hit send, though, she stopped. If she wrote an angry message to Tom on social media, she would be revealing herself to thousands of people and present herself as a target. That was **not** the kind of exposure she wanted.

Molly looked at the responses to the post. Men and women alike were calling Tom all kinds of insulting names and mocking his ability to keep a woman interested in bed. Clearly, he had caused a big mess online and was now reaping the benefits of it. That was a small comfort to her, but not enough.

Tom was a fool if he thought that Molly was going to be his fianceé any longer, and honestly, she wished that he were in her flat right now so she could punch him in his stupid face!

At the end of the day, he was just a poor substitute for Sherlock: looks, intellect, and definitely the intimate department. Maybe the last one was presumptuous, but Molly had a feeling that Sherlock Holmes would be utterly _amazing_ in bed. After all, he did boast of his extensive studies on the human body and his knowledge of anatomy was very good.

Molly thought about Irene Adler - _ugh_ \- and Janine. The only two women she suspected that he might have had sex with. Even though it made her cringe to think that he let the Adler woman touch him, it still was a possibility. Molly had never met her, but John made it sound like Sherlock had fallen in love with her.

But after everything she'd learned about Irene, Molly hardly believed that Sherlock had such bad judgment that he'd actually choose to get involved with the dominatrix. It was so unlike him, really. And if there's one thing Sherlock valued, it was trust. It took a long time before he'd trust someone because trust makes you vulnerable, especially to other people. Irene proved that she was not the kind of woman worthy of that honour.

Molly recalled how, months after she found out that Sherlock helped Irene escape her death in Karachi, she summoned up the courage to ask him if he ever trusted Irene and he said, "Would I ever put my hand in a pot of boiling water?"

Surprised by his acerbic reply, she stammered a negative.

"Then you have your answer."

And that put an end to it. So, on a brief recollection of that moment and her knowledge of the detective's character, Molly was positively that Sherlock didn't have sexual relations with Irene - and thank God for that!

As for the matter of Janine, Molly visited Mary at the Watson's new house a few days ago. Sherlock was already there and while two women talked shop in the kitchen, the men stayed in the living room.

At one point, Mary went to use the bathroom and Molly was in the process of making a pot of coffee for them. It was during that time when she overheard bits of the conversation between John and Sherlock.

"You have too much interest in my love life, John," the consulting detective said with a sigh.

"Well, you can't blame me for being curious. Janine _did_ go into the bathroom while you were inside."

"But I wasn't undressed, John. Really. I waited until the tub is full of water before I immersed myself."

"But you were giggling!"

"Because I was playing a part! It's called acting! For God's sake! Giggling does not mean anything." Molly could just see the trademark exasperated expression on Sherlock's face at that moment.

"In some cases, it means foreplay." John pressed.

Sherlock said nothing, but John and Molly waited calmly for a reply. "Alright. I may have...helped her get off a few times, but we did **not** have penetrative intercourse. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

John groaned. "I suppose so."

"Good."

"...you're still a virgin, then?"

"John!"

Molly had been so focused on listening to their conversation that when she took the coffeepot to refill her mug, she nearly poured the hot liquid all over the table instead. Luckily, she managed to catch herself in time. It was ridiculous, but the thought that Sherlock hadn't had sex with Irene or Janine made her happy.

_Not that it means anything because he isn't going to have sex with **you**._

A pounding at her door pulled Molly out of her reverie and someone yelled, "Molly! We need to talk!"

For a moment, she furrowed her brow, wondering who was calling her. Then the person called her again and Molly's confusion turned into anger. She recognized the speaker. It was Tom. As she stalked towards the door, her fists were clenched tightly. Oh, yes. She certainly had a few choice words for him.

 


	2. SOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sherlock comes to Molly's rescue, although, she has things handled pretty well. Nevertheless, they both manage to kick Tom out of her flat in memorable fashion._

* * *

   
When Sherlock saw the horrid blog post written by Molly's asinine fiancé, he grabbed his bel staff and scarf and ran out of his flat. He promised himself that he would stay away from her because she was not free, but he couldn't abandon her. Not now.

Molly needed him.

Once he hailed a taxi, Sherlock quickly told the cabbie his pathologist's address and sat back against the cushioned seat. 

It boggled Sherlock's mind that anyone could write something so hurtful about a woman as sweet and kind as Molly Hooper. Clearly, her fiancé was a moron who had no idea just how lucky he was to be in her life. With a pang, the memory of meeting Tom came back to the forefront of Sherlock's mind.

It was after he and John stopped Parliament from being destroyed. The press had been anxious to speak to Sherlock and ask him questions about where he'd been since Moriarty's suicide among other things.

Even though he had the press conference to do, Sherlock reluctantly agreed when John said they should have a small gathering of their friends to celebrate his return.

He never would've admitted it out loud, but Sherlock had been nervous when Molly said she'd be coming. After the wonderful day he spent with her previously, solving cases together, Sherlock realised that they were wonderful partners.

It was a shame that he hadn't asked her to accompany him on cases years ago, but regrets were useless. Now Molly was engaged to another man, and had even brought him to the party, too! Sherlock remembered looking at Molly's fiancé with an expression of disbelief and shock. Tom was nothing more than a knock off version of himself! It was unbelievable!

This was a more unpleasant surprise than realizing that she was engaged! Well... _almost_.

John raised his eyebrows once he saw Tom and smirked a bit, casting a glance towards Sherlock - obviously, he noticed the similarity between his best friend and Molly's fiancé and found it humorous. Sherlock shook the man's hand like he was supposed to and decided that was the right time to go outside and greet the press.

Perhaps if it happened to another person, Sherlock would find it funny, too. But he was very disheartened and disappointed in Molly's choice of a future spouse. How could she have chosen to spend her life with a fake Sherlock? Why would she want this Tom person when she could have the real thing?

As Sherlock put on his coat and scarf, he couldn't help feeling a sense of guilt. If only he'd stopped acting like a pompous git and just taken Molly out on a date years ago, she wouldn't be with another man right now. Maybe if Sherlock had allowed himself to engage in an intimate relationship with her, she would have waited for him while he dismantled Moriarty's network. Unfortunately, the only thing he had now was endless "what ifs" and each one felt like a knife in his chest.

It was a different story now.

Sherlock suspected that Molly would be breaking up with Tom and even though he felt sorry that it had to happen in such a painful way, he was still grateful because this meant he could fix things between them. Perhaps by being there for Molly, she'd realise how much he loved her. And in due time, she could open her heart to him once more.

When Sherlock finally reached her flat, he paid the cab driver and ran as fast as he could into the building and up the steps to her front door. He slowed down once he saw that the door was open by a crack and Molly was yelling at someone inside.

Resolutely, he pushed open the door just as the sound of a smack reached his ears. He frowned when he took in the scene before him. Standing several feet away were Molly and Tom. There were tears in Molly's eyes and she was flexing her hand, indicating that she slapped him.

 _That's my girl, S_ herlock thought with pride.

"I don't even want to hear what you have to say, Tom! You're a bastard for writing that awful post and nothing is going to excuse that! Just take your ring and get out!" At this, Molly yanked the engagement ring off her finger and threw it at him.

Tom yelped in pain as the ring hit him in the eye before it fell to the ground with a clink and dropped down the steps outside of Molly's flat.

Sherlock hated seeing those beautiful brown eyes full of tears, so he swept into the room, nudging past Molly's idiotic fiancé, which surprised the aforementioned and Molly as well. The detective came to stand beside her and put an arm around her back. "I agree. You have proven that you don't deserve Molly's heart, Tom. I think it's time that you leave."

"This is none of your business, Mr. Holmes," disdain dripped from Tom's voice as he glared at Sherlock.

"When you hurt Molly, it **is** my business. Unlike you, I actually care about her and would never write something despicable about her. Molly Hooper _is_ a passionate member of the female sex, but it's a pity that you're far too stupid to notice it."

"I believe it takes the right partner to bring out the true seductress in a woman and in my opinion, it is _you_ who are lacking when it comes to aspects of the physical. Everything isn't about sex, but you clearly have a small mind and you also think in small terms, so how could you begin to understand the amazing woman that Molly is?"

"On one side, I want to slam your skull onto the pavement for your disgusting post about her. But on the other, I'd like to thank you because you gave me the privilege to show Molly that, not only is she desirable, but she is thoroughly amazing in the bedroom. Take heed, Tom. You are a boy, but she needs a _man_. And now, she has one."

With that said, Sherlock unceremoniously shoved Tom out of the door, slammed it and locked it.

 


	3. The Proof is in The Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sherlock and Molly make love._

* * *

 

Molly stared at the detective in shock. "Sherlock...?"

"You deserve better than Tom, Molly. You need a man who would do his best to make you happy."

"And what you said about proving that I'm good in bed? Did you mean that, too?"

A red flush spread on Sherlock's cheeks and he looked away. "I just wanted Tom to think that you'd found a man who was superior to him in every way. If that made you uncomfortable, I'm sorry."

Molly cried out, "You're sorry? William Sherlock Scott Holmes, don't you _dare_ say that again." She walked over to him and took his face in her hands. "It's true that I thought I could move on with Tom after you left, but when you came back and we spent the day solving cases together, I realised that you had always been in my heart and I was settling for less than I deserve."

"I was actually going to break things off with Tom today, but seeing that post sped things up." She made a tsk sound and touched his cheek with her thumb. "All roads would have led to this moment eventually. Don't you want to see where it will go?"

"God, yes." His mouth covered hers in an instant and Molly moaned from the intensity of the kiss. In between kisses, he whispered, "I've always wanted to have you in my arms like this."

"Well, now that you do, Mr. Holmes," she said teasingly as she pulled away. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Prove your idiot ex-fiancé wrong, for one thing." He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. "After all, I don't want to make such a big claim and not back it up."

Molly giggled and slipped her fingers beneath his shirt. "Oh, I agree. Personal experience is a good thing."

Sherlock laughed and when they reached his bedroom, he laid her on the bed, kissing her neck softly. He made sure to be gentle because this was his first time and since Molly was aware of that fact, she appreciated it.

Their lips met again and again as they learned each other, finding out sensitive spots and erogenous zones. It was incredibly arousing and they hadn't even taken off their clothes yet. After several minutes of passionate snogging, Molly decided to take the initiative and she cupped Sherlock through his trousers, making him gasp.

"Molly? What are you doing?"

"Just getting my hands full," she replied cheekily and nudged his inner thigh with her knee.

"Anxious little minx, aren't you?" He nibbled her neck and let his fingers dip to explore the inside of her skirt. Playfully, he grazed the lace material at the front of her knickers and she hissed in response.

"With you? Always."

"That's music to my ears."

It didn't take long for Molly's knickers to grow wet and Sherlock could smell the evidence of his lover's arousal. More than anything, he wanted to plunge into her wam depths, but he wanted to taste her first. So, he tore the fabric with his teeth, causing her to squeal in astonishment.

Before Molly could chastise him, his mouth was on her and the words died on her lips. Then, he moved down to press a kiss on her clit and lapped the nub. The way he flicked his tongue against her felt amazing and Molly's eyes rolled into the back of her head, hips bucking up to meet his mouth.

Sherlock used that tongue like a professional and Molly wondered how it was possible that he was this talented in the bedroom and still a virgin. Perhaps he did some extensive research on oral stimulation. Wherever he learned this from, Molly would definitely score him 100 percent for execution.

But she could tell that her climax was about to crest and as much as she liked the thought of having an orgasm from Sherlock's mouth, she wanted his cock inside of her instead. Somehow, she managed to find the strength to crawl away from him and place her hands on his shoulders. "Wait, Sherlock. I-I'm not going to last if you keep that up."

He let out a small laugh and drew back to rest on his haunches. "I could tell. We'll just have to save that for round two." The detective smirked at her as he began to remove his clothing quickly and she did the same.

"Or round five."

"Five? Do you think I'm a sex robot, Dr. Hooper?"

"Mm, no, but I hope your recovery time is at least worthy of the title, shags-a-lot Holmes." Her eyes twinkled.

"Ugh, I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Possibly not, but I do expect you to shag me a lot, Sherlock."

"That would be my pleasure." Sherlock kissed Molly's exposed cleavage and dragged his lips along the skin around her nipple. While he did this, he positioned himself on top of her and gently pushed inside.

Molly keened and arched her back, breaths coming out one after the other. Her walls clamped down hard around his shaft and she gasped. The sensation was incredibly intense, stronger than any she'd ever felt before. As Sherlock sank deeper into her, she became aware of just how big he was.

_I guess multiple glances at the front of his trousers couldn't give me a good enough idea of what was underneath those clothes._

Sherlock disrupted any other thoughts Molly might have had when he held her legs up to his shoulder and sneaked two fingers into her core, rubbing her clit with care. In addition to his cock between her legs, Molly huffed, her toes curling from this new position.

" **Fuck** , Molly. You feel so good."

"So do you."

Sherlock mouthed at her breasts, sucking, nibbling and biting her into oblivion. The cold air that hit her nipples turned them into hard little peaks and Molly mumbled incoherent words under her breath.

The pathologist tugged Sherlock's head away from her chest so she could kiss him hard. Molly grabbed onto his bum with both hands and squeezed, making the detective groan. Their movements were slow and sensual as their hips joined together, the slap of skin and the smell of sex filling the atmosphere. It was incredibly erotic and the longer they continued their passionate dance, the closer Molly felt to her climax.

"Oh, Sherlock! Oh, _oh!_ I'm so close!"

When she finally came, she screamed Sherlock's name and dug her nails into his back. He grunted and in the back of her mind, she hoped that she hadn't hurt him, but the rush from her orgasm was still running through her, so she couldn't voice her concern.

Sherlock shuddered as he too felt the effects of his own pleasure. He cried out Molly's name and thankfully, managed to stay upright without crushing her. It felt like fire was shooting down his spine and he enjoyed the exhilarating sensation while it lasted.

Once the pulsing stopped, he pulled out of Molly and lie down next to her.

"Hm, we definitely disproved that theory about you being unable to have an orgasm."

Molly giggled and turned to face him, hand reaching out to grasp his. "Ugh, don't remind me. We may have, but this wasn't about getting back at Tom for me. I made love with you because...I love you."

"And I love you, Molly." Sherlock kissed her hand and held it to his lips, kissing it. "I'm way overdue for saying it-"

Molly felt tears filling her eyes and she hugged him tightly. "Oh, that doesn't matter! Overdue or not, I'll never get tired of hearing you say it."

"And I'll never get tired of being with you, just like this."

It didn't take long before the two lovers fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

 


End file.
